Strongest Under the Heavens
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: When Ran, Kazuha, Sera, and Makoto are invited to the World Martial Arts Tournament, the gang gets a big surprise when they meet the Z fighters. This take a turn for the worst when the B.O. shows up to take Shinichi, Kaito, and Ai. Will the Z-gang help? (Must read Bardock Son of Gohan first)
1. Intro

**Strongest Under the Heavens**

"KYAAAAA!" Conan woke with a start at the noise. He searched frantically for his glasses while Kogoro simply rolled over, mumbling something about his Yoko-chan. Conan's eyebrow twitched as he got out of bed.

He yawned, stretching while he walked into the kitchen, "What's all screaming about, Ran-nee-WAH!" He yelped in shock when Ran gathered him in her arms.

"Oh Conan-kun, it's so great! I've been invited to a martial arts tournament!" She squealed as she spun him around. She gasped suddenly, dropping him to the floor, "I should call Kaasan, and Sonoko, maybe Kyogoku-san got an invitation as well. Kazuha-chan too, maybe she got one. Sera-san, too." She ran off to the phone.

Conan laughed in shock; _something tells me they're all going to be sleeping. It is only 6AM._

XXX

_No, not again. What was happening? It was a tournament again. He actually got to fight this time, but wha-wait? He was giving up? Well, the girl was pretty and strong. Oh god, no he didn't think that. _

_The man was an android. The men in black coats and suits were androids. _

_The kid, why did he want to go?_

_No, the kid was getting._

_No, not his papa. Not his-_

Bardock woke up with a gasp, covered in sweat. He looked around frantically; his father was talking very loudly to Videl on the phone. Great, now he could never go back to sleep.

"Papa!" He shouted agitatedly into Gohan's ear, a blanket wrapped around his body, "I love you, but if you don't get off the phone with Videl, I swear I will eat all of your food for a year."

Gohan gasped frighteningly, "You wouldn't?"

Bardock pointed at him sternly, "Try me."

Gohan sighed, going back to the phone, "Sorry Videl, Bardock wants some sleep. He hasn't gotten much these past few nights."

Videl chuckled, "Sorry, Bardock." Bardock grunted sleepily in reply. "Goodnight, Gohan."

Gohan smiled, "Night."

_Finally, peace,_ Bardock thought as he let his body relax so he could finally get some deep sleep.

"GOOOOOHHHHAAAAAN! GOOOOOOTTTTEEEEEN! BAAAARRRRDOOOOCCCCK!" Goku screamed from the front door.

Bardock threw his blanket off, "I give up," He grumbled as Gohan smiled sympathetically and walked out of the room.

"What is it, Dad?" Gohan asked as came up behind his dad.

Goku grinned gleefully and presented the envelope in his hands, "Look! Look!"

Gohan read the invitation before rolling his eyes, "Oh Dad, not again."

Goku's face fell as he heard the unenthusiastic voice of his eldest son, "What do you mean? It'll be just like last time," He pouted childishly.

Bardock glared at his grandfather through tired eyes, "Gramps, do you even remember what happened last time?" And according to those visions he had, it was going to be a repeat of last time.

Goku blinked before scratching the back sheepishly, "Oh yeah, sorry. I meant the actual tournament, though."

Gohan snorted, "It wasn't much of a tournament, Dad."

Goku crossed his arms, "Come on, guys. It'll be fun, and at least we don't have to go through that whole trying out thing. Hercule actually sent us an invitation. So you know what that means."

Bardock yawned, "That means he sent one to everyone, even people we don't know who'll compete this year."

Goku grinned happily, "Exactly. Maybe we'll meet someone really strong." Both boys stared at him incredulously. His grin faded, "Oh right, we're the strongest."

Gohan handed him back the invitation, "I'll do it, but only because Videl will pester me if I don't accept." Both Bardock and Goku hid their smirks at the comment.

Goku stared pleadingly at Bardock, "Come on, B. You know you want to."

Bardock closed his heavy eyes, "Oh I don't care anymore, I just want some sleep." It was inevitable anyways.

The eldest Son cheered joyfully, "YES!"

XXX

"Conan-kun, you're going to the tournament as well?" Sato asked the shrunken detective as they all boarded the jet.

Conan blinked surprisingly, "Sato-keiji? What are you guys doing here?" He looked around and he could see Takagi, Inspector Nakamori, Inspector Megure, and Shiratori. He could also see a girl who looked exactly like Ran and a boy who looked exactly like his older self, which must mean it was Kuroba Kaito. "Nakamori-keibu?" He raised a confused eyebrow.

"Hai," Sato replied, "Nakamori-keibu said Kaitou Kid might show up since there's a gem in the winner's belt."

Conan stared at Kaito before seating himself behind Ran. It seemed like she really invited everyone. Professor Agasa and the detective boys were seated as was Sonoko, Eri, and Kogoro. He only wondered if-

"Ah, ya got an invite too, eh Kudo?" He heard Heiji say lowly to him.

He gave the detective of the West a flat stare, "Yeah. I assume Kazuha-san got one as well, that's why you're here."

Heiji snorted and sat next to the other detective, "She wouldn't shut up about it."

Conan smirked slightly, "This might be fun, considering Ran and Kazuha-san might fight each other."

Heiji smiled devilishly, "Oh, I didn't think about that." He glanced at Ran before setting his stare back on Conan, "Did 'Neechan invite the other you?"

Conan frowned in displeasure, "She did, and when I told her I would try to be there, she only yelled at me and told me not to come anyways."

Heiji patted his head sympathetically, ignoring his glare, "Don't worry, everything will work out just fine."

XXX

"Good luck boys!" Chi-Chi called out to them while they walked off.

Goku all but clapped his hands as he walked with a great skip in his step, "Oh, this gonna so fun, guys."

Vegeta snorted, "The only thing that's going to be fun, Kakarot, is when I beat you at the end of this tournament."

Bardock tsked causing Vegeta to glance at him, "What's wrong, boy? You look dead on your feet."

The young saiyan glared at him from the corner of his eye, "Nothing, I'm fine. I just thought what you were saying was funny since I'm going to win this tournament." Vegeta glared back at him but said nothing.

Gohan looked around, trying to see over everyone's heads, "I wonder where Videl's at. She should already be here since Hercule made an appearance."

Krillin grinned wickedly, "Why Gohan? Are you missing your girlfriend?"

Gohan blushed brightly while everyone smirked, "Shut up, Krillin!"

Goten looked at his older brother innocently, "But big brother, you're always talking about how pretty she is an-"

Gohan cut the young boy off by shoving his hand on his mouth, "Shut up, Goten!" Everyone laughed, excluding 18, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

XXX

Videl wandered along, trying to find the Z gang with no luck. Really, it shouldn't be that hard to find people with gravity defying hair and a one with a tail. She kept walking with her eyes still trying to find Gohan, her gaze unfocused on what was in front of her.

"Ow!" She blinked when she bumped into another body.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She smiled apologetically, "I was trying to look for my friends."

The taller blue eyed girl waved her hand, dismissing her apology with a smile, "It's okay. My friends and I are a little lost anyways. I'm Mouri Ran," She gestured to the others behind her, "These are my friends Toyama Kazuha-chan, Sera Masumi-chan, and Kyogoku Makoto-san."

Videl smiled, "I'm Videl Satan, and I'll show you guys around. I've been to almost every one of these since I was a kid."

Ran smiled back widely, "Arigato, Videl-chan." She then blinked in realization, "Your father is Hercule Satan-san? The winner of the last tournament?"

Videl nodded proudly as they started walking, "Yep, and my friend's dad won the tournament before that."

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise, "Eh, their dad is Son Goku-san? He's one of the best martial artists ever."

Videl nodded again, "Here, if we find him, I'll introduce you."

XXX

Videl and the rest of the rest of her new friends stared in shock at the saiyans as they plowed into their food. "Uh, Gohan?"

Gohan looked up from his bowl, his cheeks stuffed, "Hi Videl, I was wondering where you were at."

Krillin sniggered at the opposite table where he sat with Piccolo and 18, "Yeah, he was real worried about you." He made obnoxious kissy faces before he was hit by a flying chicken bone.

Goten looked up from his bowl as well and stared at the new comers, "Who are they, Videl?"

Videl blinked back into reality and turned to her still shocked friends, "Oh, this is Mouri Ran, Toyama Kazuha, Sera Masumi, and Kyogoku Makoto. They're the other competitors in the tournament."

Goten's face lit up, "Are you guys strong? If you are, I wanna fight you!"

Trunks snorted into his rice, "Of course they're not stronger than us."

Kazuha stared at them in shock, "Eh, they're letting young ones into this competition?"

Videl laughed a bit nervously, "Last time they had a junior division and Trunks won, but Goten was very close to winning. But Goten and Trunks can take care of themselves in the adult division."

Vegeta grunted, "Of course he can, he's my son after all."

Videl rolled her eyes at the man, "So, introductions. The little boy in the orange and blue gi is Son Goten, and the purple haired boy is Trunks Briefs. The man in blue spandex is Vegeta. Son Gohan, my friend, is the one in the blue gi. Son Bardock is the one with the red headband; he's in the orange and blue gi. Son Goku is the one with the orange and blue gi." Goku waved his greeting before going back to devouring his food again. "On the other table is Krillin, 18, don't ask, and Piccolo. Again, don't ask."

Goku stood, stretching his arms, "Mmmhmm, that was delicious!" The other saiyans got up as well.

Gohan shook hands with the new comers, "Nice to meet you guys. It's nice to see some new faces this year."

Bardock smiled slightly, "I hope you guys actually make it to the next round."

Kazuha's eyebrows twitched irritably, "Listen kid, we're stronger than we look."

The half saiyan smirked, "I'm older than I look. 19 to be exact." The new comers stared at him in shock. Well, today was going to be a hell of a day for them.

XXX

"Trunks Briefs," The blond announcer called.

Trunks went up, sticking his hand in the small blue box. He shuffled the balls in there for a bit before pulling his hand out, "4."

"And Trunks Briefs is number 4." The crowd cheered. "Son Goten."

Goten went up and copied Trunks. He pouted when he saw the number, "2."

"Son Goten is number 2."

Goten walked sullenly back to the group, "Aw, now I won't be able to fight Trunks."

Goku patted his head sympathetically, "It's okay. Maybe you'll be able to fight him in the next round."

"Majunior."

Piccolo went up, quickly picking a number, "5."

"Majunior is number 5."

Bardock put his arms behind his head, "Again with Majunior, Piccolo?" Piccolo only grunted.

"Sera Masumi."

Sera went up with a grin, easily picking her number, "6."

"Sera Masumi is number 6."

The Z gang looked at Piccolo, some with grins, "Ooh Namek, might want to quit again like last time," Vegeta taunted. Piccolo glared at him, crossing his arms, but saying nothing.

Ran and Kazuha looked frightened while Sera only stood with her head held high.

"Vegeta."

Vegeta went up, and fished for his number. He choked in shock, "1."

The Z gang burst into laughter as Vegeta stormed back, "Vegeta is number 1."

Bardock smiled mockingly, "But Vegeta, he's right. You are number 1." Vegeta growled at the boy who was unfazed.

"Son Gohan."

Gohan went up with a smile and pulled out his number, "9."

"Son Gohan is number 9." The monk wrote his name on the board. "Son Goku."

"Yes," Goku fist pumped and went up. He picked his number and stared in shock, "3."

"Son Goku is number 3."

Vegeta laughed full heartedly, "Oh, now who's being played, Kakarot?" Goku pouted and walked back.

"18."

18 walked up nonchalantly, picking her number and throwing it back at the man, 14."

"18 is number 14."

"You know, that never sounds right," Bardock mumbled. 18 snorted in agreement.

"Krillin."

Krillin went up with a wide grin. He shoved his hand in the box and produced his number, "7."

"Krillin is number 7."

"At least I don't have to go against any of you guys," Krillin smiled happily.

Bardock grinned, "I don't know, Krillin. I still haven't gotten my number." Krillin swallowed in fright.

"Toyama Kazuha."

"Go Kazuha-chan," Ran cheered as Kazuha went up.

Kazuha picked her number, "10."

"Toyama Kazuha is number 10."

Gohan lowered his head in defeat, a blush staining his cheeks while the rest of the Z gang looked on with smirks.

"Videl Satan." The crowd went wild.

Videl went up, picking her number, "15."

"Videl Satan is number 15."

"Almost last, Videl," Bardock teased.

Videl lightly punched his arm, "Shut it."

"Martini."

Bardock stared at the man suspiciously as he went up to get his number. The man was tall, dark skinned, bald, wearing a black trench coat and black glasses. Martini picked his number, "13."

"Martini is number 13."

Bardock still stared at the man as he went to his secluded corner. There was something about him that he couldn't put his finger on. He looked familiar but it felt like his mind was being clouded by something.

"Kyogoku Makoto."

Makoto went up, picking his number quickly, "16."

"Kyogoku Makoto is 16."

"Hope you're ready, Videl. Kyogoku might be pretty strong," Bardock said as Makoto went back to his group.

Videl cracked her knuckles, "I can handle him."

"Mouri Ran."

Ran went up anxiously, putting her hand in the almost empty box and producing her number, "12."

"Mouri Ran is number 12."

"Alright, Ran-chan," Kazuha smiled at the other girl who exhaled relaxingly.

"Son Bardock."

Bardock went up, grabbing the ball in the box. He tried to keep his eyebrow from twitching as he stared at the number, "11."

"Son Bardock is number 11. And Mr. Satan is number 8."

Krillin groaned in dismay, "Aw come on, I gotta fight Hercule."

"You better beat him, Krillin. That guy still owes me from last time," 18 said.

The competitors went into the waiting room. "And now, we will start the tournament!" 


	2. Matches

**Chapter 2**

"My gosh, Trunks against Goku? I hope he comes out okay," Bulma said worriedly as she sat in the stands with Chi-Chi, Oolong, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Ox King, and Marron.

Chi-Chi nodded just as concerned, "I hope Goten comes out okay, Kami knows how much those boys love to fight."

Bulma nodded. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to the people sitting next to her, "Yes, can I help you?"

The teenage girl nodded a bit shyly, "Um, you wouldn't happen to Bulma Briefs-san, would you?" The rest of her group looked at Bulma wide eyed.

Bulma winked playfully, "I just so happen to be."

The girl smiled widely, "I'm Suzuki Sonoko, part of the Suzuki Corporation."

"No way," Bulma said in delight. "What are you doing here? Are you sponsoring something?"

Sonoko shook her head, "No, we're here for our friends Toyama Kazuha-chan, Sera Masumi-san, Mouri Ran, and my boyfriend Kyogoku Makoto-san."

Bulma smiled, "I'm here for my husband Vegeta, and my son Trunks."

"You're letting your child compete in this dangerous tournament?" One of the young girls from Sonoko's group questioned calmly.

Bulma snorted, "Trunks' been through worse."

"Ah," Sonoko said with a small blush, "Where are my manners? That is Haibara Ai, next to her is Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta, Hattori Heiji-kun, Agasa-hakase and the brat with the glasses is Edogawa Conan. He lives with my friend Ran."

"He's a freeloader," One of the older men grunted.

"And you are?" Bulma asked politely.

The man blushed, shaking Bulma's hand enthusiastically, "The Great Detective Mouri Kogoro." He kissed her hand before yelping in pain when a woman grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

The woman smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Bulma-san. I'm Kisaki Eri. That old pervert is my husband. We're separated."

Bulma nodded understandingly, "I see." She gestured to her group, "This is my friend here, Son Chi-Chi, her father Ox King, my friend Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, my friends' daughter Marron, and Master Roshi," She leaned over to whisper in Eri's ear, "Watch out though, he's a pervert. More so than your husband."

Eri glanced at the turtle hermit uneasily, shuddering in disgust at his waggling eyebrows, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Ne," Conan leaned over everyone to get to the Z gang, "Is Son Bardock your son?"

The Z gang glanced at each other wearily, "Uh," Chi-Chi mumbled before smiling at the shrunken detective, "It's a bit more complicated than that. He's my husband's brother's grandson." The rest of the gang nodded while Conan looked suspicious. "Gohan and Goten are my sons though."

"Your son is going against Kazuha?" Heiji asked.

Chi-Chi nodded with a smile, "That he is. I just hope he doesn't hurt your friend too badly."

Yamcha chuckled, "Yeah right, Gohan wouldn't hurt a fly."

Oolong snorted, "He did beat Cell though."

Bulma and Chi-Chi slammed their fists into his head, "Shut up!"

XXX

"Ground rules," Bardock began as they stood in the waiting area, "No super. No ki blasts. No flying. No instant transmission. Nothing that will make us stand out. We don't want a repeat of last time."

Goten and Trunks' shoulders slumped, sulking while Bardock walked away, tightening his red headband to his forehead. "That's not fair," Goten grumbled.

Gohan shrugged, "It's for the best."

"LET'S START THE FIRST MATCH! WILL VEGETA AND SON GOTEN ENTER THE RING!" The blond man announced.

Goten grinned, tying his belt tighter; "Let's go Mr. Vegeta." Vegeta grunted following the boy out.

The crowd cheered as they came out. Bardock sighed exasperatedly, "This isn't going to end well."

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Goten immediately charged Vegeta who block and sent a punch to younger boy's stomach.

Goten choked as the air left him. He kicked Vegeta on the side of his head. Vegeta only grunted before grabbing the boy by both legs and sending him to the ground, outside of the ring.

"GOTEN IS OUT! VEGETA ADVANCES ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

Vegeta walked back to the waiting area while Goten got up, a bit sadly. "I don't get to fight Trunks now."

Goku smiled, picking the boy up, "It's okay, Goten. You guys got all the time in the world to fight."

Vegeta smirked, "Exactly. That's why Trunks is throwing the next fight."

Trunks stared at his father in disbelief, "But Dad-"

Vegeta glared at his son, "You will. If you fight me, I will show no mercy."

Bardock snorted in slight amusement, "Just do it Trunks. Kami knows how much your father wants to fight Grandpa."

Trunks pouted. "WILL SON GOKU AND TRUNKS BRIEFS PLEASE ENTER THE RING!"

"Let's go Trunks," Goku smiled, "Don't worry; you don't have to back out first thing." Trunks nodded sullenly, following the older man out.

Ran and Kazuha went up to Goten, "Are you okay, Goten-kun?" Ran asked worriedly, looking over the boy for injuries.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Kazuha asked, just as concerned.

Goten laughed, scratching the back of his head, "It's okay, I'm used to it. I spar with big brother, Daddy, Trunks, and Bardock every day."

"He's a fighter," Vegeta snarled, "He knows how to take a hit."

Both girls glared at him before leaving. "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Everyone watched as a few hits were given before Goku threw Trunks out of the ring, not as aggressively as Vegeta did. "TRUNKS BRIEFS IS OUT! SON GOKU ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND WHERE HE WILL FIGHT VEGETA!"

Goku waved to his friends in the stands as he and Trunks went back the waiting area.

"Good job, son," Vegeta grunted, and Trunks beamed brightly.

"WILL MAJUNIOR AND SERA MASUMI PLEASE ENTER THE RING!"

Piccolo grunted while Sera practically skipped to the ring. "Be wise, Mr. Piccolo," Bardock commented.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Sera only got into position while Piccolo just stood there. She blinked confusedly, "Aren't you going to fight me?"

Piccolo only crossed his arms, "Listen kid, if I fight you, I can't fully guarantee you'll live. I'd rather just give up."

Sera clenched her jaw tensely, "Try me." She charged at Piccolo, throwing a kick at him. The Namek merely grabbed her leg mid-air nonchalantly before throwing her to the side

X

Conan and the rest of his friends only stared in shock while the Z gang paid no attention to the fight. _What is going on here? Those two boys practically threw their fight while this green, alien guy is blocking Sera-san like she's a mere fly. What is going on with these people?_

Heiji stared in shock as well, "Kudo," He whispered, "Doesn't Sera-san practically match 'Neechan in fighting?" Conan nodded slightly. "So how is this guy acting like she's nothing?"

X

Sera breathed heavily as she backed away from Piccolo. The Namek stood there unfazed. She clenched her fists tightly, how could that be? She was fighting with everything she had.

Piccolo grunted, "I forfeit." Sera stared at him in shock.

The announced blinked owlishly from behind his sunglasses, "Are you sure?"

Piccolo nodded and walked off the ring. "MAJUNIOR FORFEITS! SERA MASUMI ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

"Forfeiting again, eh Namek?" Vegeta smirked as Piccolo walked passed him. The Namek only grunted.

Gohan smiled at his old mentor. "He did well," Bardock said lowly as Sera walked past him. His father nodded in agreement.

"AND NOW THE MATCH YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! KRILLIN VERSUS HERCULE SATAN! THE MAN WHO SAVED THE WORLD!" The crowd cheered wildly as Krillin walked out with Hercule.

Hercule glanced at Krillin meekly as they stepped on the ring, "Hey, uh, you're not gonna actually fight me, are ya?"

Krillin smirked evilly, "I don't know, it'd be real easy to beat you."

Hercule trembled in fright, "Oh please, please. I got a reputation to hold up."

Krillin stared at him, contemplating, before grabbing his stomach, moaning overdramatically, "Oh, I can't go on."

"Are you alright?" The announcer asked concernedly.

Krillin shook his head, "I can't do it. I give up."

The man blinked before announcing, "AND BY FORFEIT, HERCULE WINS! THE CHAMP ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND WHERE HE WILL FIGHT SERA MASUMI!" The crowd cheered as Hercule posed for them.

Videl pinched the bridge of her nose frustratingly, "Dad," She growled.

"WILL SON GOHAN AND TOYAMA KAZUHA PLEASE ENTER THE RING!"

Bardock nudged Gohan, "Do the right thing, Papa." Gohan bit his lip, conflicted while he followed Kazuha out.

They both got on stage and bowed to each other. "GO KAZUHA!" Kazuha's eyebrow twitched a little but her lips twitched into a smile, "Ahou."

"GO GOHAN! YOU CAN DO IT!" Gohan waved nervously at his mother.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Both Gohan and Kazuha got into their stances. Kazuha blinked in shock at Gohan's form, _it's perfect._

Gohan gave her the benefit of the doubt and charged at her. Kazuha immediately reacted; jabbing at his throat, pushing his arm down at his elbow, and grabbing him by his shoulder, forcing him down.

Gohan smiled up at her, "Wow, you're good." He jumped back up, unaffected.

Kazuha could only stare in shock. _How did he…?_

The older boy waved his hands, "It's okay, I think I'm done anyways. My dad is the one who wants to fight the most. He'll probably win anyways." He got into a stance again, "Here, give me your best shot and if you get me out of the ring, you win."

X

Heiji glared at Gohan's small form from where he was sitting, "How is he even up? Everyone Kazuha takes down never gets back up."

Conan shook his head confusedly, "These guys must be from another planet or something."

Heiji glanced him in disbelief, "Eh, you're not serious, right Kudo?"

The shrunken detective shrugged, "Once you've ruled out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

X

"Kaito, stop fidgeting and watch the match. You're my commentary since I'm helping Dad look for Kid," Aoko said, smacking the boy next to her.

Kaito simply carried on with anxious movements, "I can't help it. I always like to see Kid in action." It was a lie. He was simply looking to see if they were going to bring out the belt with the gem. The gem he'd been searching for since he became Kid.

Aoko snorted, "You're not going to see any action right now, they don't bring out the belt until the very last match."

Kaito groaned whiningly.

X

Gohan let his body hit the floor outside of the ring. The girl put up a good fight for a human.

"AND GOHAN IS OUT OF THE RING! TOYAMA KAZUHA ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

Gohan got up, following Kazuha to the waiting area. He offered his hand, "You fought well. One of the best matches I've had."

Kazuha shook his hand, still in a bit of shock. She was a bit out of breath while he looked like he did before he even got in the ring.

Bardock nodded to him discreetly. Gohan smiled slightly. "WILL SON BARDOCK AND MOURI RAN PLEASE ENTER THE RING!"

Bardock and Ran walked onto the ring. The saiyan tightened his headband while Ran took deep breaths. "GO RAN!" She could hear Sonoko scream.

"BEAT HIM UP, RAN-NEECHAN!" The detective boys shouted.

"YA BETTER WIN SO YOU CAN FIGHT KAZUHA, 'NEECHAN!" And of course, Heiji.

"RAN! RAN! GO RAN!" She smiled slightly at her father's cheer.

Bardock glanced at them before settling his gaze back on his opponent, "That's a lot of family you got there."

Ran smiled lightly, "They're the best."

They both bowed before they got into their stances. "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Ran shouted as she charged at the saiyan. She threw punches left and right while Bardock dodged them easily. She threw her knee into the side of his head.

Bardock took the knee nonchalantly before he felt the effects of the hit. "Gah!" He yelped in slight pain as his ear started ringing, "That hurt!" He rubbed the afflicted area. He didn't expect it to hurt. This girl was stronger than she looked.

Ran only stared at him in shock, the adrenaline rushing through her veins helping her ignore the sudden pain in her knee.

Bardock jabbed her in the stomach and watched her lose her footing and fly to the other side of the ring. She got back up easily and a game of kick-dodge-punch-retaliate commenced.

X

Conan and the rest of his friends stared at the competitors in shock. "That's impossible," Kogoro mumbled numbly, "Ran always wins. It shouldn't be hard to defeat that little twerp."

Conan swallowed harshly as he watched the boy in the ring kick Ran in the stomach once more. "I've seen her take down men 10x her size. How is this possible?"

"Come on, 'Neechan. Kazuha won her match, you can win yours," Heiji said behind his gritting teeth.

X

Ran slid across the ring, stopping just inches away from the edge. She couldn't feel her left arm, and if she could she would know it was dislocated. Her hands and legs hurt from striking Bardock's body so many times. None of this made sense to her; she'd taken down men 10x his size. Why was fighting him so hard?

Bardock walked up to her calmly, and she half expected him to simply kick her out of the ring. Instead, he knelt down in front of her, "How old are you?" He asked lowly. In his vision, she wins the match because he forfeits; if he was going to forfeit, it had better be for a good reason other than she was pretty. He fought the blush that came with that thought.

"17," She whispered shakily.

Bardock nodded, "And who do you live with?"

"My father and a small boy named Conan-kun," She exhaled deeply, wincing at the pain in her abdomen.

The boy in front of her sighed heavily, "You need this money more than I do. And here," He reached into his gi, taking out a small brown bag. He untied the string and emptied it out into his hands. He offered her the small green bean, "Take this. It'll help with your injuries."

Ran hesitantly grabbed it, popping it into her mouth. She chewed on the stale bean; the flavor unpleasant on her taste buds. She gasped shockingly when all the pain in her body vanished and she felt stronger than ever.

Bardock scratched the back of his head, "Man, I'm going to get ribbed mercilessly for this." He stood, throwing up an arm, "I forfeit."

"AND BY FORFEIT, MOURI RAN WINS! SHE ADVANCES ONTO THE NEXT ROUND WHERE SHE WILL TAKE ON TOYAMA KAZUHA!"

Ran stood and walked behind him into the waiting area. Sera and Kazuha were immediately on her. "Are ya alright, Ran-chan? It looked like ya took a real beating," Kazuha asked, looking over her frantically.

Ran laughed nervously, "I'm fine, Kazuha-chan. Really." She glanced over at Bardock who was sneering at Vegeta for something he had said.

"WILL MARTINI AND 18 PLEASE ENTER THE RING!" 18 and the cloaked man walked out onto the ring.

Bardock stared at the man intensely. He had a strange feeling about him. Something wasn't right. Where had he felt this before? Wait a minute, the vision. His eyes widened; it couldn't be.

X

Conan stared at the man as well, "Martini," He mumbled thoughtfully. He suddenly choked, looking at Ai, "Haibara," He whispered frantically.

Ai looked at him calmly, like always, "Yes, Kudo-kun?"

He pointed at the ring, "That man? He's from the Black Organization, isn't he?"

Ai's eyes widened as she looked at the ring as well. She furrowed her brow contemplatively, "I don't know."

Conan stared incredulously, "You don't know? Don't you always get a feeling around them?"

She nodded, "But I can't feel it, and I've never seen him before."

Conan could only stare at the ring, conflicted.

X

"That man's an android," Bardock said lowly to the group. They all looked at him in shock.

"How do you know?" Krillin asked as he stared at his wife worriedly.

Bardock clenched his jaw, "That man feels hollow. The only time I have ever felt someone feel that hollow is if they're an android. Why do you think I attacked 18 when I first arrived here? She has no ki signal and neither does that man." He could feel his power levels rising. He wouldn't be surprised if his eyes were teal already.

"What can we do? If we go out there, we're going to get disqualified," Goku said.

Vegeta huffed, "18 can take care of herself."

Bardock shook his head, "We don't know how strong he is, who programmed him or what he's after. For all we know, he could be after her."

Gohan stared at his son who was twitching madly. "Bardock," He tried to warn before Bardock ran out there.

The half saiyan attacked the man fiercely, taking him out of the ring. "Hey!" 18 shouted angrily, "What's going on?"

"He's an android, 18!" Krillin called as he and the rest of the fighters ran out of the waiting area.

"What?" 18 asked in shock, staring at the fallen man.

"Who sent you?" Bardock growled. The man only smirked, pressing his hand on his chest and he could hear a beeping. "No," He whispered in fright. He felt a blast hit his chest and he flew off the man.

Martini stood over the fallen saiyan, "They're coming. And now, I have to get rid of every threat in this stadium. Starting with them." He lifted his hand to the crowd, a ki blast forming in his palm.

"No!" Bardock shot a blast at his face quickly while the crowd gasped, whether in fright or shock, he didn't know.

"What was that?" Sera asked in amazement.

"I don't know," Kazuha mumbled, her body still with shock.

X

The crowd stared in shock. "That man was an android?" Yamcha asked shakily.

"Good thing Bardock took him out, or else we'd be toast," Oolong said frighteningly.

"I'm sorry, but did he just kill a man?" Sonoko asked, her body shaking rapidly.

"That wasn't a man, sweetie," Bulma replied, "That was an android. He was sent here to kill someone."

"And how would you know that?" Eri questioned. Her demeanor seemed like she was in lawyer mode, but in actuality, she was terrified at the events taking place.

"We've dealt with androids before, Eri-san. They're ruthless things."

"Hey," Ayumi said suddenly, "Where's Conan-kun?"

They all looked at the spot where Conan and Heiji were suddenly missing from. "There they are," Mitsuhiko pointed at the ring where they saw the boys run to.

X

"I'm scared, Kaito. What do you think is going on?" Aoko said only to be met with silence. "Kaito?" She looked to the side only to find a vacant seat as well as the police moving to the ring. She ran after her father.

X

"What is going on here?" Megure asked frantically as he and the rest of the police department got down to the ring.

Bardock put his hands up slowly, "Sir, there's been a big misunderstanding."

"Like hell," Megure snapped, "You just killed a man in cold blood."

"That was no man, sir. That was an android. He was sent by someone to kill someone here at the tournament," Bardock explained calmly.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Sato asked suspiciously.

Bardock moved to the side, "See for yourselves."

The police walked up the man and recoiled instantly at the man's robotic face. The beeping was still active. "What is that?" Takagi asked.

Bardock looked to sky quickly, "Oh no," He mumbled as he saw more black coated people fly over the arena.

The Z gang immediately got into fighting stances while everyone looked in awe at the flying androids.

"I guess Martini wasn't of much use after all," The long, blond haired android grumbled.

"The Black Organization," Conan said in shock at the sight of the flying beings.

"We come for one purpose," The blond man floated down, "Give us Miyano Shiho, Kaitou Kid, and Kudo Shinichi and we'll be on our way."

Bardock pushed pass the police as they pointed their weapons at the B.O. "Too bad I don't know who those people are, and even if I did, you're not touching them, you monster," He clenched his jaw, crossing his arms.

The man smirked maliciously, "That's too bad. We wanted to play nice but," He held out his palm and sent a ki blast out at the half saiyan.

Bardock merely flicked the blast away and watched the man's eyes widen in shock and maybe awe. "If you're coming at me, you're going to have to be better than that."

The man growled, "Vodka, Chianti, Korn, take him down!" The three members still flying charged at Bardock.

Bardock flew into the air quickly, the members following him. He flipped around, charging after them. He punched right through Chianti, severing her body in half. He landed on the ring, glaring up at Vodka and Korn who were still floating in the air.

"Gin," Korn said frighteningly.

Gin tsked, bringing out a phone, "Boss, we may have underestimated some of the potential threats."

Vegeta harrumphed indignantly, "Underestimated? Please, you throw blasts worse than a human. I'm pretty sure my son threw stronger than that in the womb."

Gin gritted his teeth agitatedly, "We'll come to you." He hung up the phone and floated into the sky, Vodka and Korn with him, and flew away.

"Argh, hey!" Vegeta flew after them.

Bardock turned to his group, "Gramps, follow Vegeta. Papa, Uncle Goten, Trunks, Mr. Piccolo, you go as well. I'll be behind you when I explain everything to Grandma and Bulma."

The rest of the gang nodded while Bardock flew to the stands, "Bulma!" He ignored the stares of shock and awe, "I need you to go to Kami's Lookout. I'm afraid this is gonna be a big fight."

"Bigger than Buu?" Bulma asked with a bit of fright.

The half saiyan frowned, "It seems like it."

"Wait!" Sonoko yelled causing the saiyan to pause mid flight, "Kudo Shinichi? That's our friend. Those men in black are after him. He's not here, but they can't find him."

Bardock nodded determinedly, "I won't let them get him, Kaitou Kid or Miyano Shiho. We'll make sure those men won't hurt anyone," He looked at Bulma, "Take them too. Actually," He glanced at the ring, still filled with the police and the competitors "take the police, Ran-san, Kazuha-san, Sera-san, Makoto-san, and those boys as well. Try to explain as much as you can. I gotta go."

He flew to the ring to meet Videl, "Videl, I need you to go with Bulma to Kami's Lookout. This fight might get messy and we might need the dragon balls. Make sure to take your father and Buu as well."

He turned to Ran and the others, "Ran-san, I've been informed that you and the rest of you have a connection to Kudo Shinichi. For your safety, I'm going to need you and the rest of your friends to go with Videl; she'll explain everything to the best of her abilities. I'll be back when we're done."

He barely got one foot off the ground before he felt a hand latch onto his leg. He looked down to see a little boy with glasses and an expression that seemed far too serious for a 7 year old, "Yes?"

"I need to go with you," Conan said determinedly.

Bardock held back a growl; he didn't need civilians trying to be a hero. "I can't let that happen. I can't just let a random person get into the battle field."

"This is my fight, more so than it is yours," Conan bit back.

Bardock blinked confusedly, "What's a 7 year old got to do with men in black coats, especially ones that are androids?"

Conan dropped his head, his expression darkening, "Take me with you and I'll explain."

"No!" Both boys turned, startled. Ran stood there, tears falling down her face silently, "I'm not letting you go, Conan-kun. It's hard enough for me to let strangers risk their lives, and I may be in shock, but I need you here with me so I know you won't get hurt."

Conan stared in shock, "Ran…neechan?"

The tears started falling down her face faster, "Please, Conan-kun. I've been so close to losing you before, I can't take this risk."

They all stood there staring before suddenly, a young man in a white suit swooped down and took Conan from where he stood. "Conan-kun!" Ran yelled worriedly.

Bardock gritted teeth, "I have to go! Videl, take them." He flew off quickly.

Conan sighed in relief as he glanced at the young man next to him, "Thanks, Kuroba."

Kaito smirked, "No problem, Tantei-kun."


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 3**

Bardock quickly caught up to the rest of the gang, "Do you know where they're headed?" He asked as they flew a far but close enough distance from the men in black.

Goku shrugged, his hard gaze in front of him, "I can't tell so far. They might be headed to a headquarters of some sort."

Bardock kept his gaze forward. It was one thing for androids to come after them; it was another thing to go after regular civilians. He clenched his jaw tightly; he wished he could've learned more about these people. It was a bit too late now.

X

"Do you even know where they're at?" Conan asked agitatedly as he got into a comfortable on Kaito's glider.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Of course. I put a tracker on the boy who fought Ran-san."

"Well, they're pretty far gone," He mumbled, "How were those guys flying anyways? Taku," He held his head frustratingly, "None of this makes sense. They can fly, they're super strong, and those light things that can somehow kill people. None of this makes sense."

Kaito furrowed his brow contemplatively, "I know, I've been wondering this myself. I want to say it's all tricks but why would they try so hard? Half of those guys gave up their matches without using any of those things."

X

When the men in black did finally land, it was in the snowy mountains with a cave that was, in actuality, a lab. "Boss," Gin called out.

"Gomen, Boss," Korn swallowed harshly, "These people at the stadium were-" A giant ki blast came out, blowing Korn to bits.

They stared in shock as a giant man came out of the lab. "I told you to do one thing, and you can't even do it. Tell me," The man lifted his hand up to Vodka and Gin threateningly, "Why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Bardock stepped up to him, jaw clenched, "Because I'll kill you first."

The man glanced sharply at him, smirking widely, "Well, I'd like to see you try."

Vodka shook his head wildly, "Boss, I wouldn't do that-"

Goten and Trunks let off ki beams towards the man. The man took them unflinchingly, his smirk still intact. "This is what you were afraid of?" He let off ki blasts at them.

"Watch out!" Bardock warned, covering his face.

They were all hit by the blasts, and when the dust cleared, the saiyans stood there in their super saiyan forms.

"N-nani?!" Gin choked shockingly.

"You underestimate us too easily," Vegeta grunted roughly.

The giant man growled, "What are you waiting for, you buffoons? Attack!" Androids, not fully finished, came out of the lab, charging at them.

X

"What is this place?" Heiji questioned in awe as he and the rest of his friends stood on Kami's Lookout.

"This," Dende came out with Mr. Popo, "Is Kami's Lookout. Mr. Popo and I live here."

"Kami's Lookout?" Heiji choked on air shockingly, "Kami? Kami's here? He's real?" The rest of his friends stared at the Namek in equal shock.

Dende blushed, laughing nervously, "Well, I am Kami. My name is Dende; I'm the guardian of this planet."

"That's nice," Kogoro mumbled, falling to his butt.

"Kami-sama," Ai began.

Dende waved his hands, "Please, call me Dende."

"Dende-sama, do you know what happened at the tournament?" She asked, earning nods from everyone else.

Dende turned serious, "The Black Organization was turned into androids. They had struck a deal with a scientist so they could live forever. When they found out that being an android wouldn't make them live forever, they killed the man. They went to the tournament to take the Pandora gem that was in display for the champion. They hadn't expected much of a challenge from our friends."

"What are your friends anyways, huh?" Kogoro questioned gruffly, "Your little friend beat up my daughter, Ran then suddenly quit the match," He grabbed Dende by his collar, "You want to explain that to me!"

"Dad!" Ran pulled him off roughly, "That's no way to talk to Dende-sama." She smiled apologetically at him, "Sorry about that."

Dende smiled back, "It's fine, but I guess I do need to explain their actions," He cleared his throat, "I think some of you should sit down for this."


	4. Reveals

**Chapter 4**

"That's-that's not them," Conan mumbled as he and Kaito stood on top of a mountain overlooking the fighting.

"They're blond," Kaito snorted, "But that's definitely them."

"They must be aliens," The shrunken detective furrowed his brow, conflicted.

X

The half finished androids were becoming harder to deal with than they had initially thought.

Bardock cupped his hands together to his side, "KAMEHAMEHA!" He sent the blast to the android in front of him. As he continued to attack it, he saw two more androids go after Goten and Trunks. With much power, he split the blast in half and sent it out of both hands, destroying both of them.

He panted lightly, "Goten, Trunks, you need to fuse."

They nodded and got into position. "Fuuuusion HA!" A bright light flashed and Gotenks stood before them. "Now it's our turn," The fused voices of Goten and Trunks chuckled, attacking the androids.

Bardock watched as the other saiyans they ascended into super saiyan 2. He looked worriedly at Piccolo who was bleeding profusely. He didn't have much time, and since he had already used the sensu bean on Ran, he had no more. It was also due to the fact that the bag was destroyed, along with the top left half of the orange part of his gi.

"HAAA!" He ascended to super saiyan 2.

X

"Alien," Ran mumbled, sitting down with everyone else. "He's an alien."

Videl smiled slightly, "He may have beaten you without being a saiyan. No offense."

Ran smiled as well, "None taken. With his back story, I'm surprised he's not as scary as Vegeta-san."

Videl nodded in agreement, "Yeah. He would probably be scarier if he was in his older body."

The karate champion blinked confusedly, "What do you mean? I thought that was his body."

The crime fighter shook her head, "I thought that as well, but he seemed too hard in the eyes to be inhabiting a body that wanted to do nothing but smile. The only time he ever smiled was around his sister. He then explained that he died when he was 11, and while in the other world he might've aged, his body remained the same which explained why his eyes looked so old." She turned her head, gesturing towards Ai, "If you want an example, that girl is a prime one."

"Ai-chan?" Ran mumbled, trying to piece together what Videl had said. Ai did seem more mature and rigid than the other kids, then again so did Conan. But if what Videl said was true, that meant Conan must be- she shook her head, she'd been down that road before and was always proven wrong. If something was really up with Conan, he would tell her, so would Shinichi.

"Ah!" Everyone turned towards Dende who had gasped loudly. They all went up to him.

"What is it, Dende? Is everyone alright?" Bulma asked worriedly.

Dende kept his eyes closed and furrowed his brow, "I just felt all their ki spike up. Goten and Trunks fused while the rest of them went to the next level of super saiyan."

"What is going on?" Krillin questioned, cradling his daughter closer to him, "These are just androids, the guys can take care of them like nothing. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Dende answered, shaking his head, "I don't know."

X

"We have to go down there," Conan said as he watched as the Z gang attacked the androids, "This isn't their fight, it's not fair."

Kaito frowned, "That may be true, tantei-kun, but if you go down there, you will surely die. Those guys must be super strong or something, you can just feel it, can't you?" He turned to Conan only to be met with air. He choked, looking ahead to see him running towards the fight, "Chotto matte, Kudo!" He ran after him.

X

"Piccolo," Bardock grunted as he blocked another attack, "You need to get out of here." The Namek had certainly seen better days, and it didn't look like he had enough energy to keep going.

Piccolo growled, throwing the android off him, "I can't. I'm not leaving you guys."

"Take Goten and Trunks," Bardock threw a blast at the machine, "Please Piccolo."

Piccolo begrudgingly took the unconscious boys and flew away from the scene. The half saiyan let out a sigh of relief.

Then, suddenly the small boy with glasses came in front of him. A soccer ball came out of his belt and he kicked it hard. The ball went towards Vodka and smacked him straight in the chest. The android man only stood there, unfazed. Conan stared in fright as his attack had no effect.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bardock demanded angrily, gathering the boy in his arms. Ran hadn't wanted him here, and yet he was still trying to get himself killed.

"These men are after me, I have to fight them!" Conan growled, trying to get out of the other boy's steel grip.

Bardock furrowed his brow confusedly, "What do you mean? What would a kid have to do with a bunch of androids?"

Conan struggled fiercely, "I'm Kudo Shinichi. They drugged me to try and kill me, but it didn't work and it turned me into a six year old. I'm 17, just like Ran."

Bardock tightened his hold on him, dodging the attacks thrown at him, "Either way, you're in Conan's body. I can't let you get hurt; Ran-san would kill me. You can't do much so hide; if we need you we'll call you." He threw the boy to Kaito who suddenly appeared. He glared at the magician, "I don't have to repeat myself. Get somewhere safe so you don't get hurt."

"H-hai," Kaito mumbled, using his glider to fly on top of the mountains.


	5. The Next Level

**Chapter 5**

"What's going on now?" Heiji asked Dende the question everyone had been asking. It was a miracle the guardian hadn't snapped yet.

"Nothing much so far. Piccolo is coming with Goten and Trunks, they're pretty worse for wear. Your friend jumped into the action, but Bardock was able to lead him away from it," Dende explained.

"Ya said you heal people, right?" Dende nodded. "Kudo was given a poison, would you be able to cure that?"

Dende pondered for a moment, "I don't know. I can't usually cure ailments. If the poison was somehow harming his body, maybe I would be or we could put him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a few days then again that'd probably be torture for him. Lastly, we could just wish him back the way he was with the dragonballs."

Heiji's eyes widened in astonishment, "Really?" He hugged the Namekian, "You guys are weird yet cool at the same time." He ran back to his friends, "Tell me if anything good happens!"

Dende sighed exasperatedly; how was he going to deal with all these people.

X

Gohan panted heavily as he destroyed the last unfinished android. He could feel his power level lowering drastically. Luckily, he could still become mystic if he needed to.

Goku looked slightly exhausted, but the energetic grin on his lips said otherwise, "Is that it? I was just having some fun."

Vegeta grunted, "Nothing but a warm up if you ask me."

Bardock dropped out of super saiyan 2, "We're not done just yet. We still need to deal with those guys."

The Boss clapped his hands, "Well done, I see we did underestimate you. Still, we need Miyano Shiho, Kaitou Kid and Kudo Shinichi. We won't hesitate to kill you if you don't comply by our orders."

"We won't hesitate to kill you, you freak," Vegeta sneered, attacking him only to be stopped by Vodka who started attacking him.

"Vegeta!" Goku went to help, turning super saiyan 3.

Gin smirked widely, and came after Gohan who went into his mystic form. Bardock glared at the Boss and went to help his father.

X

"Thanks Dende," Piccolo groaned as he stood up after getting healed by the other Namekian.

"How is everything down there, Piccolo-san?" Eri asked.

"It's getting pretty hectic down there," He scratched his forehead, "I'm surprised those guys are able to compete with us."

"What about Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

Piccolo glanced at her quickly before shaking his head, "He's fine. He was hidden while we were fighting."

"I swear," Chi-Chi said sternly as she held Goten in a death grip, "I'm never letting you boys fight again." Bulma nodded in agreement as she held Trunks as well.

"Do you think we can make this without any deaths?" Dende asked as he stayed focused on the saiyans ki.

Piccolo frowned uneasily, "I don't know. It's hard to tell with how bad it's going to get. The match has only just begun."

Ran shuddered at the thought. Sure, she's around death almost 24/7, but these people were her friends. She hoped they came out okay, especially since Conan was amongst them.

"Kaito?" Aoko asked as she came up to Dende, "Do you know where Kuroba Kaito is? I haven't seen him since the match."

Dende nodded, "He's with Conan-kun hiding."

Aoko blinked slowly before realization settled on her, "No, only Kid was there. Kaito, he-" Her eyes widened in realization as they watered up suddenly, "No, he wouldn't lie to me."

"Aoko-chan," Ran whispered sympathetically, coming up to her.

Aoko shook her head, tears spilling down her face in rapid succession. Ran put an arm around her shoulder, trying to send some comfort.

Heiji clenched his jaw as he watched them; Aoko wouldn't be the only one with a secret revealed to her.

X

Vegeta hit the floor hard, the snow doing nothing to cushion his fall. He groaned in pain, his whole body throbbing mercilessly.

Goku summoned as much power as he could in his form. He continued to attack Vodka brutally.

Gohan panted as he tried to hold onto his mystic form. His power was depleting fast, and he felt he wouldn't be much use.

Bardock dodged Gin's punch, grabbing his arm and throwing him into a mountain. He clenched his fists angrily as the man simply floated, a sneer on his face.

"Kid, you're really getting on my last nerve. Even if you get through me and Vodka, there's no way you can go against the Boss."

Bardock scoffed, "And what makes you say that? I got plenty of energy left."

Gin smirked, charging at him. He fired a ki blast as Bardock tried to dodge him, "Boss can take your ki and suck you dry."

Bardock smirked, "Tell him he can suck on this." He summoned up his energy. He clenched his jaw as he could feel the white heat wrap around his skin and his ki. "AHHH!" He screamed as he ascended to his silver saiyan form.

Gin's eyes widened in shock before he smirked once more and charged after him.

X

"This is bad," Piccolo said as he focused on the fight as well.

"What is it, Mr. Piccolo?" Goten asked as he focused on the saiyans ki as well.

"Bardock went into his silver saiyan form, but his energy is falling quickly. The androids must be sucking everyone's energy because Gohan and Vegeta seem ready to pass out from exhaustion."

"No, my dad's strong," Trunks protested, "He'll beat them. Bardock will beat them too, they have to."

X

"Look at him," Kaito said as he looked at Bardock's new form in awe.

Conan nodded numbly, "He's getting stronger by the second." He bit his lip, contemplating. If he could just knock Kaito out, he could get back into the fight; he could easily see the saiyans were wearing down to fumes. He quietly flipped open the cap to his watch, and clicked the button and watched the needle fly out, piercing Kaito on the ear.

Kaito fell face first into the snow unconscious. Conan didn't know if he was faking it or not, but if he was, he was grateful. He ran back to the fight.

X

Bardock fell to the floor, dropping out of his form. He grunted, trying to lift himself on his heavy arms.

He heard soft footsteps and cursed quietly, "Kudo!" He shouted roughly as Conan came up.

Gin turned around quickly, a maniacal smile spreading on his lips, "Kudo Shinichi, we meet again." He held out his palm, stopping the shrunken detective a few yards away. He gathered as much power as he could, and sent the blast towards him.

Goku cried out, but couldn't get away from Vodka.

Vegeta groaned painfully, trying to get his body up.

Bardock could only watch regretfully.

"Conan-kun!" Gohan ran to him with a sudden burst of strength, and pushed the boy out of the way, taking the blast.


	6. New Form

**Chapter 6**

"Papa!" Bardock screamed out as his father fell to the floor after he had taken the blast for Conan. He could feel hot tears fall down his face, falling onto the snow. His father couldn't be dead. No, it was just like last time. He wasn't dead; his ki was just so low that he couldn't sense it anymore.

He clenched his jaw as he tried to hold back his sobs. "Gohan," Goku called weakly as he went unconscious. Vegeta could only stare in shock at the boy's prone form.

X

Dende, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten gasped when they felt Gohan's ki plummet. "No, big brother!" Goten cried frantically, gaining everyone's attention.

"What happened to Gohan?" Videl asked, tears filling her eyes. No, he couldn't be dead. It would be just like last time; his ki was just too low and they couldn't feel it.

"Please tell me he's okay," Chi-Chi sobbed, Bulma holding her shoulder sympathetically.

Piccolo shook his head, "I can't tell anymore. His ki just suddenly fell; he was saving that kid with the glasses."

Ran perked up, "Conan-kun! Is he okay?"

Dende frowned as he focused on the shrunken detective's falling ki, "It doesn't seem like it now."

X

"Gah!" Conan yelped as his body was thrown once more, this time landing in front of the Boss. He couldn't feel his legs; his glasses were broken beyond repair, his arms felt like lead and his head felt like it was splitting in half.

The Boss picked him up by his shirt, "Kudo Shinichi, I've been looking for you and now you're here. Any last words?"

Conan only spat blood in the androids face and accepted his fate. The Boss growled, "You insolent little brat!" He threw him into a mountain with such force it would be a wonder if he survived.

The Boss turned to see Bardock still moving. He was on his knees with his head down; probably crying for his papa. "Vodka," He called, "Take care of the last one." He gestured towards Bardock.

Vodka smirked delightedly, walking over to the fallen saiyan, "Shows over, sorry kid." He threw a punch at him, only to stare in shock when Bardock caught it in his hand.

Bardock lifted his head, his irises and pupils gone leaving only the whites of his eyes. His canine teeth grew sharper, his muscles bigger and tighter as his tail lashed out wildly behind him. The white of his eyes slowly turned red as his aura burst to life in golden form. He gripped Vodka's hand tighter, crushing it under his strength.

Vodka cried out, stumbling away from him. "B-boss," He stuttered frighteningly.

Bardock growled fiercely as he got on all fours. He lunged for Vodka; his fist slid easily through the man's chest.

X

"W-what is that?" Piccolo questioned in shock as he felt Bardock's ki skyrocket.

"What's going on with Bardock? His ki is all weird; it's kinda scary," Goten mumbled uncertainly.

"He's made a new form," Dende answered in amazement, "He's channeling his Oozaru form but not letting it take over. If he can control it, Bardock will be the strongest being in the universe."

"Like he isn't already," Yamcha murmured sarcastically. Krillin smirked next to him.

X

Gin was easy to kill; a little too easy if you ask Bardock. Vegeta stared at the half saiyan in awe and a bit of anger; it seemed the brat was always 3 steps ahead of him. He blamed it on the tail.

Goku was grinning widely and exhaustedly at the new form; Bardock always had cooler forms than he did.

Kaito only looked on groggily as he woke up from his small nap; he'd let Kudo think he pulled one over his head. Kudo! He thought frantically, rushing to the broken detective's aid. "Taku, Kudo. You've really done it this time. I hope Mouri-san cuts you some slack…but I also hopes she pummels you as well."

The Boss backed away from Bardock slowly, "You little freak!" He blasted at the half saiyan only to have him deflect it easily.

Bardock howled, running up to the android and throwing as many punches and kicks as he could. The Boss couldn't do anything but take it.

Bardock flew up to the sky, away from the android and lifted his right hand in the air. He could feel his Oozaru form fading as he stared at the sun. It was his first time doing this technique; he only hoped it worked.

"Please let me have your energy," He spoke softly. He could feel the power forming in his right hand, traveling down to his forearm. The power was so much it was starting to hurt his hand.

With a shout, he charged at the frightened android, "SPIRIT BOMB FIST!" His fist going straight through his chest along with the rest of his body.

"AHHH!" The Boss screamed, his body falling apart from the giant hole in his chest.

Bardock fell to the floor, breathing heavily. His hand was blackened from severe burns and his arm was broken in several places, and yet, he felt nothing except triumph.

Goku grinned happily, "That's my grandson."

Vegeta huffed, a small smirk gracing his features, "Brat."

Kaito stared on with amazed wide eyes, "Sugoi!"


	7. It's Over

**Chapter 7**

"Is it over?" Kogoro asked as everyone was silent.

Piccolo chuckled, "They're just sleeping now. Bardock got him. We should get them; their power levels are pretty low. Yamcha, Krillin, let's go." The three men jumped from the lookout.

"That was intense," Heiji sighed in relief. He walked up to Dende, "Dende-sama, are Kudo and Kuroba okay?"

Dende swallowed nervously, "Kuroba Kaito is fine, a little frazzled at most. Kudo Shinichi is worse for wear." He continued on once Heiji gasped, "He jumped into the fight once more and no one was able to help him. Gohan was able to block the blast shot at him and now we don't know if Gohan is alive."

Moments later, Piccolo came up with Gohan and Conan in his arms. Krillin had Goku and Vegeta while Yamcha had Kaito on his back and Bardock in his arms. Dende ran up and healed Goku first since he hadn't lost that much ki.

Kaito exhaled shakily as he stepped down, "That sure was something."

Goku chuckled as he felt his energy coming back, "It sure was. Luckily Bardock took him out with…" He scratched his head thoughtfully; "I think it was the spirit bomb and the dragon fist."

Vegeta shoved Dende away after he healed him, "The only thing I'm concerned about is that form he took on. It's his tail that makes him so strong."

At this point, everyone was staring at them strangely. Gohan sighed in relief when his energy came back full force. He grunted in surprise when he was tackled by many people. "Goten," He smiled, hugging the boy back before setting him on the floor.

"Mom," He whined in slight embarrassment, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Well can you blame me?" Chi-Chi sobbed, "I thought I lost you again."

He chuckled then winced when he felt a sharp hit on his shoulder, "Ow, Videl."

Videl glared at him hotly, shoving her finger into his chest, "Don't 'Videl' me. Why can't you just stay out of trouble for once in your life?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

Videl stared at him before she turned around so he wouldn't see her eyes water. Conan's eyes fluttered open slowly. He looked around as he sat up, "What is this place?"

Dende smiled, "Kami's Lookout. Your friends are here as well; they've been worried about you, Kudo-san."

Conan looked at him in surprise before he was gathered up in Ran's arms, "Oh Conan-kun! I'm so glad you're okay." Everyone else came up, taking turns hugging the boy.

Kaito sniggered at the blush staining the boy's cheeks. He then felt a sudden slap on his face. He lifted his hand to his stinging cheek, flinching when he saw Aoko standing there, her eyes overflowing with tears, "Aoko…"

"How could you, Kaito?" She whispered brokenly, "You lied to me!"

"Aoko, I-"

"No, Kaito," She shoved past him, "I don't want to hear any more lies!"

"Aoko!" He ran after her.

Conan watched the scene unfold before him, and couldn't help but feel crippling guilt. Kaito was close to losing his friend, and he felt like if he opened his mouth, Ran would leave too. Or beat him up.

Dende went up to Bardock, ready to heal him but the boy shook his head, "No, don't heal it." He sat up, cradling his burned and broken arm, "I gotta take the pain if I'm ever gonna do that again."

"I'd advise you not to," Dende said with a smile, "But you saiyans always do your own thing."

"You're learning," Bardock smirked, standing with Goku's help. He looked to the newcomers, cradling his arm, "Sorry we had to dump all of this on you, but since we were helping you guys, I think we're even."

"Thank you, boy," Megure smiled gratefully, "And hey, if you're looking to be on the force…"

Bardock laughed, "You'll be the first to know."

"Oi, Kudo," Heiji whispered, grabbing Conan out of Ran's reluctant arms, "I know a way to get you back to your original body."

Conan stared at him surprisingly, "Really? How?"

Heiji brought him over to the Z gang, "Would you mind explaining these dragonballs to us?"

Goku nodded with a wide smile, "The dragonballs are these small orange balls with stars on them; there are 7 of them. Every time you use them, they're scattered around the earth. When you gather them all together, you get two wishes and you can wish for anything as long as it's within Shenron's power."

"Do you think he can put me back to normal?" Conan asked hopefully, "I was drugged, and the poison put me in this body. I was wondering if I could wish to get my body back."

Vegeta growled, "You ungrateful little brat! After all we've been through, you expect us to do you a favor?"

Goku laughed, "Lighten up, Vegeta. It wasn't really his fault he got those guys after us. Besides, we put ourselves out there," He turned to Conan with a smile, "Sure, we'll help you. Hey, why don't we bring everyone? It'll be like an adventure."

Goten and Trunks cheered as did the detective boys who seemed very excited. Bardock rubbed his stomach, "Okay, but can we start tomorrow? I'm hungry, and I gotta get this stupid arm wrapped up."

"I'm hungry too," Goku followed after him. The rest of the saiyans immediately followed.

Moments later, the saiyans were showered and in clean clothes. Bardock was having trouble trying to eat since his bandaged arm was his dominant arm. He blushed brightly when Ran took his chop sticks and fed him with a smile.

Kaito and Aoko came back; there wasn't a cold atmosphere so Conan assumed Aoko had forgiven Kaito. He only wished Ran could forgive him after he told her. He watched as his childhood friend fed the injured saiyan. He wasn't jealous; no, Bardock saved his life. He wasn't jealous.

"You're jealous, Kudo-kun." Ai's quiet voice sounded next to him.

Conan sneered at Heiji who sniggered next to him, "Oi, Hattori, like you aren't jealous."

Heiji tensed, "Why would I be jealous?"

Conan gestured towards Kazuha who was in a very enthusiastic conversation with Gohan. Kaito plopped down next to them, "Why would he be jealous? Gohan-san is dating Videl-san." Ai nodded as well.

Heiji sniggered once again as Conan sulked at seeing Ran and Bardock talking animatedly.


	8. Search for the Dragonballs

**Chapter 8**

Conan wasn't jealous; he was too young to be jealous apparently. Shinichi was jealous as he watched Bardock try to get Ran on the yellow flying cloud which they called Flying Nimbus.

She was laughing delightedly, something he hadn't heard in a long time, as Bardock lifted her up with one arm and tried to get her on the cloud. "No, Bardock-kun!" She squealed.

"Come on," Bardock laughed lightly, his eyes shining brightly in amusement, "I'm sure you can ride it. Only the pure of heart can ride it, and you don't seem evil."

She giggled from her spot on his shoulder, "I don't know," She said a bit uneasily.

"Please," He smiled softly, "Just try. I promise to catch you if you fall."

She smiled back just as softly, jumped off his shoulder and hesitantly sat on the cloud. She beamed brightly when she didn't fall through. "I did it!"

Bardock laughed, "I said you would, didn't I?"

Conan could only stare helplessly. "He's happy," Gohan said as he sat next to him, "I haven't seen him smile so brightly since his sister left."

"Left?" Conan asked worriedly.

"Oh," Gohan waved off his concerns with a reassuring smile, "Bardock and his sister are from different timelines. They only came here because Bardock had a vision that something bad would happen, so he came to help us. His sister left because her parents didn't know she had come over here, and Bardock said it was time for her to go back."

Conan raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, "Did anyone ever tell you, you guys are complicated?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head with a laugh, "That's the package deal with us."

They watched as Ran and Bardock walked up to them, "Papa, do we know who's coming?"

Gohan nodded slightly, "Let's see. Conan-kun, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Dad, Krillin, Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, Haibara-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Hattori, Kazuha-san, Ran-san, Sonoko-san, Kyogoku, Sera-san, Kuroba, Aoko-san, me, and you." He listed off the names.

Bardock nodded, "Alright, well let's get everybody ready."

Moments later, Goten was holding Ayumi and Mitsuhiko while Trunks had Genta. Krillin had Kaito and Aoko. Goku had Heiji and Makoto. Videl was able to get Sonoko. Gohan had Kazuha and Sera. Bardock had Ai while Ran had Conan, who was able to get on Nimbus, on her lap.

"Alright guys," Goku said, "Everyone have the location of their ball." They all nodded. He smiled jovially, "Okay, let's go." He flew into the air; Heiji tried not to scream while Makoto held on tightly.

Everyone else went into their own direction though Bardock stayed with Ran and Conan. "Ready everyone?" Bardock asked as he tried to keep a good grip Ai.

Ran tightened her grip on Conan and nodded shakily. Bardock smiled reassuringly while they took air. "Let's go."

The ball wasn't that far. They had only flown into the next city; the ball was located in a bank that was currently being robbed. Bardock sighed exasperatedly, setting Ai on the floor, "Wait here, I'll deal with these guys."

"Chotto matte Bardock-kun," Ran called out worriedly, "Those men have guns. You could get hurt."

Bardock gave her a smile with a thumbs up, "Don't worry, Ran-san. I can take care of myself."

He walked into the bank casually and almost instantly the guns were trained on him, "Hello?"

"Back away, kid," One of the robbers hissed, "You don't want to get yourself killed, now do you?"

Bardock rolled his eyes, walking passed him, "Sorry, but I'm here to get something." His eyes were set on the dragon ball which was on display.

"Hey!" The man yelled, roughly grabbing his injured arm.

"Gah!" The half saiyan cried out painfully before kicking the man, embedding him into the wall.

Another robber growled angrily, shooting at him. Bardock merely caught the bullets nonchalantly before dropping them on the floor. He then put the man unconscious with a kick to the gut.

Everyone in the bank cheered happily, coming up to the saiyan. "How can we ever repay you?" The manager asked, his eyes shining in awe.

Bardock smiled forcefully, pointing to the dragon ball, "Actually, I came looking for that. So, can I please take it?"

The man nodded quickly, getting the dragon ball from its display case, "Of course, of course." He dropped it into his hands, "Here you are, good man."

Bardock nodded in thanks, "I'll be seeing you." He walked out, stopping before the shocked faces of Conan, Ran and Ai. "What?" He questioned. He then shrugged, giving Ai the ball, "Hold onto that for me, don't drop it." They took air again.

When they got back to the Son household, everyone else was there around the dragon balls. Bardock set Ai down, giving her a slight push so she could put the ball with the rest.

"Alright," Goku said, "Now, brace yourselves everyone." He inhaled deeply, "She-"

He was interrupted when he heard clapping, "Well, well, well, I gotta hand it to you, I didn't think you'd wipe out the rest of the guys." They turned to see a blonde woman and a blonde, dark skinned man come up to them.

"Bourbon, Vermouth," Conan mumbled frighteningly. Ai hid behind Bardock who stood in front of her protectively.

"Really, Silver Bullet-kun, did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Vermouth said, training her gun on him.

Ran and Gohan stood in front of the shrunken detective. Bourbon walked up to them, "Please stand aside, we don't want to hurt you."

"Amuro-san, onegai," Ran pleaded desperately as she tightened her hold on Conan.

"Gomen nasai, Ran-san, but this has been in the making for too long," Amuro said darkly.

"You're smarter than the rest of your friends," Bardock commented, trying to get their attention, "Instead of becoming androids, you found out about the dragon balls and waited for us to collect them so you could grant your wishes."

"You're smart, boy," Vermouth smiled, "Those buffoons thought altering their body would give them immortality. I had heard of these dragon balls, and decided what easier way to get immortality than to just wish for it."

Bardock smirked, "Here's the thing, the dragon balls don't grant immortality."

Vermouth blinked in surprise before glaring heatedly at the boy, "Either way, I won't take no for an answer." She moved the gun to Bardock's forehead.

Bardock was unfazed, "How about defeat? It doesn't matter what you do, you will lose because your time is up."

Vermouth growled and pulled the trigger. The force of the bullet sent the half saiyan's head back only for him to bring it back up, his eyes hard with determination. Her hands shook in fright and shock as she stared at the unfazed boy, as did almost everyone else.

"Grandpa, take Haibara." Goku took Ai into his arms, shielding her. Bardock took the gun from Vermouth's hand, crushing it like it was paper.

Bourbon went after him when Gohan caught him in a headlock, "You're not going anywhere." No matter how hard he tried, Amuro couldn't get out of the hold.

"Now," Bardock covered the woman's mouth with his uninjured hand, his grip tight on her face, "We're gonna make our wishes, and you're not going to say a word, or else you'll die. I don't like killing people, but you won't be able to stop me even if I do. Papa."

Gohan nodded, covering Amuro's mouth tightly. Goku gave Ai to Videl as he inhaled deeply once more, "Shenron, arise!"

A bolt of gold light shot from out of the dragon balls as the sky grew darker. Everyone, minus the Z gang, stared in shock, fright, and awe at the long dragon that emerged. "YOU HAVE AWOKEN ME! WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES?"

Bardock tightened his grip on the woman when she tried to bite his hand, "Shenron, we wish for Kudo Shinichi to have his body reverted back to its normal size, free of the poison."

"IT IS DONE!" Shenron's eyes glowed red.

Everyone stared at Conan as his body lit up and he grew taller. Ran covered her mouth in shock as her eyes watered up, "Conan-kun…Shinichi…"

"Kudo!" Heiji and Kaito exclaimed happily.

"Kudo-kun," Kazuha mumbled as she and the rest of their gang stared at the newly grown detective.

"IS THAT ALL?" Shenron asked impatiently.

Goku shrugged, "We could wipe everyone's memories again," He suggested.

"No," Kaito said, "As much as this was a hell for me and Kudo, and having people find out my secret was not what I wanted, I don't want this to go away. Not if that means we don't get to meet you great albeit weird people again." Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"What about you, Ai-kun?" Agasa asked the shrunken scientist, "Don't you want your body back?"

Ai shook her head solemnly, "Even though it would be better to have it back, I think I'd rather stay as a kid again. My life is better this way, and I'd like to keep it." Agasa nodded understandingly.

"WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!" Shenron roared angrily.

"Wait," Sera said, swallowing thickly as she stared the dragon, "I wish my brother; Akai Shuichi was brought back to life."

Shenron's eyes glowed before he growled, "IT CANNOT BE DONE!"

Sera gasped, "W-what? Why?"

"THE ONE NAMED AKAI SHUICHI IS NOT DEAD! I CANNOT BRING BACK WHAT IS ALREADY ALIVE!"

Sera felt her eyes water as she tried to put together her emotions; on one hand, she was glad her brother was still alive. On the other hand, she was furious that he didn't tell her. She understood why, but she was still angry.

"Shenron-sama," Kaito approached, "I wish my father, Kuroba Toichi was brought back to life."

Shenron growled again, "IT CANNOT BE DONE! THE ONE NAMED KUROBA TOICHI HAS BEEN DEAD FOR FAR TOO LONG!"

Kaito nodded solemnly while Aoko rubbed his back soothingly, "I understand."

"It's okay," Goku smiled at him reassuringly, "If you're up for it, we can go to Namek and wish him back."

Sato, having overheard, stared thoughtfully at the older man as did Kaito.

Bardock glanced at the woman he was holding before leaning in to whisper, "I got a deal for you. We grant this last wish for you to remain younger and live for a little while longer if you don't kill and/or hurt anyone. Deal?"

Vermouth glanced at him suspiciously before nodding reluctantly. He smiled, "Good." He turned to the dragon, "Shenron, I wish Vermouth, the woman I'm holding, to have her youth, but if she so much as thinks of harming someone, her body will grow old and she will die."

Shenron's eyes glowed, "IT IS DONE! FAREWELL!" He shot back into the dragon balls. The balls went into the air and shot into 7 different directions as the sky turned back to its lovely blue color.

Shinichi watched it go with a slight smile before turning to his childhood friend who hadn't taken her eyes off of him, "Ran."

Ran only shook her head, running away from him. "Ran!" He ran after her.

Everyone watched them and Amuro took his chance to break out of Gohan's hold. He got into a fighting stance, "I don't know who you people are, but I won't hesitate to kill yo-" He suddenly slumped to the floor unconscious.

Vegeta grunted from above the fallen man, "That guy was getting on my nerves."

Bardock let go of Vermouth, "I suggest you get your friend and leave. If you attack us, I can't promise that we'll hold back."

Vermouth begrudgingly took Amuro, dragging him to where she had parked her car. Bardock stared at their retreating forms before turning back to everyone, "Who's hungry?"


	9. Goodbye For Now

**Chapter 9**

Bardock watched everyone as they all had separate groups. Goten, Marron, and Trunks were with Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko playing around the front yard.

Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18 were with Eri chatting about Kami knows what. Videl was with Aoko, Ran, Sonoko, Sato and Kazuha.

Gohan was with Kaito, Sera, Takagi, Makoto, Heiji, and Shinichi. Goku was talking with Kogoro, Nakamori-keibu, Shiratori, Megure-keibu, Hercule, Chiba, Krillin, Agasa and Yamcha. Oolong and Roshi were doing something perverted. Vegeta was somewhere in the shadows as was Piccolo and Buu was hanging around somewhere with Bee.

He heard a shuffling as someone sat next to him. He glanced down at Ai questioningly, "Haven't found a group yet?" He teased lightly.

Ai smirked slightly, "I could say the same to you." She watched the little kids as well, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," He said absentmindedly. She glared at him and he smirked, "Sorry, go on."

"Why did you throw your match against Mouri-san?" She asked lightly.

He stared at her momentarily before diverting his gaze, "It was the right thing to do."

"And you guys are all about doing the right thing, I see. It showed greatly when you took on the Black Organization for people you didn't know."

He nodded slightly, "We protect the innocent, it's what we do. No questions asked and we want nothing in return." He winked at her, "Except maybe food."

She chuckled softly, "I think I know why you forfeited the match." He blinked at her, startled. "You like Mouri-san. When you first saw her, you wanted everything for her. I get it; Kudo-kun, Sera-san and almost everyone else want that for her as well. You like her which is why you blush every time she so much as looks at you."

He stared at her wide eyed before his eyes softened and he smiled, "I think I'm gonna get something to eat." He got up from the table he was sitting on and walked back into the house.

Ai blinked at his retreating form, "Matte Bardock-san, you didn't answer my question." She got up and fell into step with him.

"Really? I didn't know there was a question mark in those sentences."

"Bardock-san."

After the party had died down, the Z gang was seeing the other gang off. "It was great meeting you guys. I hope you guys visit soon," Goku said with a wide smile.

"Please do come back again, it was great having you guys here," Bulma smiled as well.

"With all that you've done for us, I think visiting won't be that hard," Shinichi said, "And again, thank you."

"Come back to play sometime," Goten said to his new friends who nodded eagerly.

"Eh, Megure-keibu," Bardock called, tugging on the man's coat.

"Yes, Bardock-kun?" The inspector asked. Bardock leaned up and whispered something in his ear. The older man smiled, "Come by soon and we'll talk about it."

"Oh, and Kuroba," Gohan piped up, "Whenever you're ready, we're set to go to Namek to bring your father back. You too, Sato-keiji."

Kaito nodded gratefully while Sato smiled. "Bye everybody," Ran smiled, "We'll be back to visit soon."

Bardock blushed slightly as he waved at her, "Bye." The Z gang watched as they boarded the jet copter Bulma gave to them and watched it take flight.

"I do hope they come back soon. It was so nice talking to people without having them mention fighting or eating," Chi-Chi said wistfully. Bulma nodded in agreement.

"Hey Bardock," Gohan asked, "What'd you talk to Megure-keibu about?"

"Oh," His son blushed a bit more, "I decided to join the police force."

"Eh?" Videl questioned incredulously, "Do you want to kill every criminal there is?"

Bardock sent his mother a flat stare, "I won't be killing them, but they will have someone to be intimidated by now."


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_7 years later…_

"Kudo-kun," Megure came up to the detective, "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Me, Megure-keibu? Why would he want to meet me?" The 24 year old Shinichi asked as he followed the inspector.

Megure chuckled, "Well, he's already met us before, but he specifically asked for you." He opened the door to his office.

In the office stood a tall dark haired in a suit; Shinichi was already intimidated by his size. He walked up to him, "You asked for me, sir?"

The dark haired man turned, his black eyes gleaming. "It's nice to see you again, Kudo." His grin was very familiar.

Shinichi blinked in realization, "Ah, Bardock." He smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Bardock smiled as well, "Well, I decided to join the police force. I thought it was about time to get a job."

"Kami, you'll take out any criminal."

He winked, "That's the point. Think of me as your personal bodyguard for you and your family." He smiled once more, "Speaking of, how are Ran-san and Conan-kun?"

"They're fine. How are your parents and Pan-chan?"

"Mom and Dad are fine. They love being parents." Bardock checked his phone and smiled, "Well, I gotta get back but hey, why don't you invite everyone to dinner at my parents' house? It's been a while and we'd love all the company we can get."

Shinichi nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah okay, I'm sure Ran would love to have dinner with you guys."

"Great," Bardock smiled again, "I'll see you at 8." He passed by familiar officers. He grinned wickedly, patting the man on his back, "Nice to see you again, Takagi."

Takagi choked at the forceful pat that was distributed on his back. He blinked in shock at the man's retreating form, "Who was that?" He rubbed his throbbing shoulder.

Shinichi came up with a wide smile, "That was Bardock. Remember him? He decided to join the police force."

Takagi swallowed quickly, "What? He'll destroy every criminal."

Shinichi chuckled, "That's what I said. Hey, he invited us to dinner. Around 8 make sure to bring your wife and Ryu-kun to Gohan-san's house."

Takagi nodded shakily, still reeling over the fact that they were going to have the half saiyan on the force.

X

"Ran-chan," Videl greeted with a wide smile, "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Videl-chan," Ran smiled back, "Thank you for having us."

"Thank you for coming." Videl bent down to see the 2 year old son of Ran and Shinichi, "Hello, you must be Conan-kun. My, you look just like your father."

Conan smiled proudly while Ran chuckled. "Where's everyone else?"

Videl pointed to the living room, "In there. We had to make more room for everyone else." She walked with them to where everyone else was at.

"Ran-san," Bardock came up, hugging the woman with a slight blush on his cheeks, "It's good to see you."

Ran returned the hug, "You too, Bardock-kun." She pulled back with a smile, "Look at you, growing every day."

Bardock smiled before picking up the unsuspecting Conan, "And look at you, little guy. Look how big you've gotten. Last I saw you; you were barely 6 months old."

Conan stared at the man meekly before his father nudged him a bit, "Come on, Conan. We've told you the story about these guys, they saved our lives."

Conan's eyes lit up, "You're the guys who can fly, right?"

Bardock nodded, setting him down, "That's right. We taught some of your friends how to fly too. They probably don't fly much do they?"

Conan shook his head, "No, Mommy said it's not really fair sometimes."

Bardock sent a look to Ran before smiling, "Life's unfair. Now come on," He put his arm around the boy's shoulder, "Let's go get something to eat. I don't want Hattori or Kuroba eating all of my food. Genta-kun either; he might be saiyan too with how much he eats." Conan giggled while they walked to the living room.

Shinichi shook hands with the older man in front of him, "It's nice to see you again, Toichi-san."

Toichi smiled, "You too, Shinichi-kun. Or should I say, Niichan."

Shinichi chuckled, "No, Shinichi-kun is fine."

Everyone sat down at the long table that was filled with all their friends and family. "Panny!" Bardock exclaimed, grabbing the 2 year old Pan by her waist and putting her in his lap, "You having fun?"

Pan nodded, "Conan-kun, Sakura-chan, Toichi-kun, Mamoru-kun, and Ryu-kun are very fun. Me and Bra are having a blast."

Hattori Sakura was Heiji's and Kazuha's daughter, named after the sakura leaves Heiji had seen when he had first realized he loved Kazuha. Sakura looked just like her mother but had her father's mind.

Kuroba Toichi was Aoko's and Kaito's son, named after his father. Though the man was brought back to life, the parents thought it was a great name for the boy and Toichi was immensely flattered. Toichi looked just like Kaito but had his mother's attitude and loved when his mother chased his father around with a mop.

Kyogoku Mamoru was Sonoko's and Makoto's son. He was soon to be an older brother because Sonoko was pregnant, and Makoto was hoping it was a girl. Mamoru was just like his father, but more so where he was shy and protective of his mother.

Takagi Ryu was Miwako's and Wataru's son. He was a year older than the other kids. He looked just like his father but had his mother's attitude, though at some points he was shown to be very shy.

Since the kids were right around the same age as Pan, she had more than enough friends which Gohan, Videl and Bardock were grateful for. Goten, Trunks and Marron were great friends with Ayumi, Genta, Haibara, and Mitsuhiko as well. Haibara found it refreshing being around the Z gang since the only other person she could have an intelligent conversation with was Conan and that was getting old.

Bardock looked at everyone at the table with a smile, "We got a great family, don't we, Panny?" Pan nodded with a wide smile.


End file.
